Robin, Boy Wonder, A Teenage Boy
by maskedmidnightninja
Summary: It was times like these that reminded the Dark Knight, that underneath the mask, was a normal teenage boy.


**So... this is my first time ever posting on here. If anything is wrong, or you believe something should be fixed, please tell me! I hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, during the new episode "Downtime", did anyone else freak out when Robin's eyes were revealed? I totally fan-girled. I wanted to scream and such, but considering it was 11:00 at night... probably not the best idea when your family is sleeping. But I freaked and spazzed the next day, so it's all good. :D AHHHH ROBIN'S BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES. AND THEN THE FATHER/SON SCENE! Made my entire night. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, there would be a HELL lot more of Robin! That also includes more father/son scenes! **

* * *

"What's wrong, baddie? You're looking a little whelmed!" Robin did his signature laugh as he flew over one of the bad guy's heads, throwing a batarang and sending them down.

This mission was relatively easy. They had to stop a weapon trade in an abandoned warehouse. Robin landed on top of some large crates, observing the scene in front of him. His team was busy fighting off the many goons, all of them near each other, close to the front exit of the warehouse. He watched as Kid Flash rammed straight into people and sent them flying. Superboy threw people into each other, knocking them down. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to do the same thing Superboy was doing. Their leader, Aqualad, was taking care of a group of goons perfectly well. Robin let out a breath and watched as the smoke evaporated. Did he mention it was the middle of winter? And he was pretty sure it was snowing outside at the moment. Oh, back to the task at hand. Robin's eyes narrowed as he searched for the boss. _There. _He was hidden near the back in the shadows, inching towards the back exit. Robin smirked, about to go after him, when the boss' eyes stared directly at him. The boss smirked, holding up a small object in his hand. Robin's eyes widened under his domino mask. A detonator. That's when Robin noticed the quiet beeping coming from behind him. Oh crap.

"Everyone get out of here! Now!" Robin yelled towards his comrades, as he flipped to the ground.

Too late. There was a final loud beep as the grey eyed boss activated the bomb. Then it was chaos. The explosion had sent him flying, all the way across to the other side of the warehouse. He hit the wall, pain erupting in his right hand as he fell to the floor on his right side. Some rubble fell from the ceiling and fell on his legs, trapping him. He heard a loud crack above him, and looked up to see a large wooden beam falling in his direction. He had enough time to cover his head in a desperate attempt to shield himself. The last thing he heard was his teammates calling his name, before everything faded to black.

* * *

Robin felt cold. His teeth started to chatter and felt himself shiver. Pain erupted in his side, and his eyes shot open, to reveal white. "So, you're finally awake." His gaze drifted to behind him to see the leader, Tony Marlin, a car behind him. "You know, Batman's taken a lot from me recently, and I don't appreciate it. So I decided to take something from him, his precious Boy Wonder." Tony smirked and kicked the teen in the ribs, causing him to let out a pained yelp. "Your little friends are probably back at the warehouse looking for you. But I drove a few miles away. So we're all alone, in the cold. No one can help you now, kid." Robin struggled against the ropes that bound his hands and feet together, ignoring the pain in his right hand. "You look kind off..._chilled_. Is Boy Wonder cold? Didn't your parents tell you to dress up for winter?" Tony chuckled, grabbing the boy by his hair and pulling him up, causing the teen to wince.

"Screw you." Robin muttered darkly, spitting in Tony's face. Tony's eyes narrowed as he roughly pushed Robin back to the ground, kicking him in the ribs again. He then proceeded to stomp on the boy's seemingly already broken right hand. The boy let out a cry of pain, as he grit his teeth together harshly.

"You little brat. I think I'll just leave you out in the cold like this. See you around, kid." Tony gave Robin one last rough kick, before climbing into his car and driving away, leaving the injured boy shivering and alone.

_Am I really going to die like this? _Robin wondered, as he tried to free his hands from there restraints. His right hand throbbed in pain, his ribs felt like they were on fire. No doubt his hand and a few ribs were broken. He suddenly felt extremely exhausted, his eyelids feeling like tons. _No! I can't go to sleep! If I do I...I... _Robin's attempts to stay awake in the freezing cold were fruitless; darkness soon enveloped him like a comforting blanket, taking away the pain.

* * *

_"Now, give it up, for the amazing Flying Graysons!" The announcer declared, as spotlights shone on the Grayson family, who waved to the crowd, all smiles. 9 year old Richard Grayson was so excited, he thought he might explode! Today was the day he was going to join in on his parent's performances._

_"Now remember, Dick. When I come back up, just jump right into my arms! Okay?" His mother Mary smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. His parents then started their daring act of flying without a net. They were smiling, smiling as they reached him, his mother's arms outstretched towards him. But those loving smiles soon disappeared when a loud snap was heard, and suddenly his parents were falling. The trapeze rope had gotten lose, and know his parents were falling straight to their deaths right in front of the little boy's eyes. The image of their horrified faces would forever be burned into the boy's mind, along with them lying lifeless on the floor._

_"No! Mom! Dad!" The boy cried, rushing to his now dead parents. Blood surrounded them, staining everything red. Red was everywhere, all over screams were heard. The boy sat next to his parent's bloody broken bodies, and cried. He was all alone._

_

* * *

_

"NO!" Robin yelled as his eyes snapped open. He suddenly felt pain, and let out a cry. "No! No! Come back! Don't leave! DON'T LEAVE!" Robin yelled frantically, everything fuzzy and unclear. "Robin! Robin, you need to calm down!" A voice called to him, but Robin didn't hear it. Robin felt hot, it was too hot. "No! Everything's red! There's too much! Their blood...it's so red!" Robin covered his eyes with his good hand, trying to block the image of all the blood from that day. His face suddenly felt wet. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" The young teen suddenly felt a prick in his arm, and soon everything faded away.

Batman stared at the now sedated teen that lay before him. _How could this have happened? _It was a simple mission. So how did Robin end up going missing? His young protégé lay before him, injured and sick. They had found him, passed out in the snow storm, fifteen minutes after the explosion. They had quickly returned to the Young Justice base, assessing his injuries and such. Batman and the teen team stood around Robin's bed in the infirmary, watching the Boy Wonder with obvious worry. He looked...vulnerable. Even with his mask on, he just seemed like he was vulnerable, and needed to be cared for. Was it Batman's fault? Had he overlooked something in the information? Was it possibly worse than he had originally thought? Is it the team's fault? Is it _Robin's _own fault? No. It was no one's fault. These things happen sometimes, the unexpected occurs. Bruce simply wished he could've somehow fixed it, so his young partner would be smiling and laughing right now. Not sick and in pain. Batman looked away from the Boy Wonder to look at the worried faces of the rest of the team. They were obviously distressed about their youngest member's condition, and his outburst moments ago.

"I'm going to take him to his home, so he can rest in peace. His family can take care of him. He'll be fine, but of course, unable to go on any missions for awhile." Batman simply stated, while carefully lifting the boy up in his arms. "You are all dismissed." Batman started to walk away, when Kid Flash spoke up.

"Batman, wait! Can you... When he's better... Can you tell him we're sorry?" The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"We...we should've paid more attention. No,_ I _should've! This is my fault! I have freaking super hearing! Why didn't I notice until it was too late!" Superboy growled, looking ready to punch something.

"I should've sensed something sooner. This is my fault as well." Meghan whispered sadly.

"I should've run back to him, and brought him out with me! We would've made it! So... Why didn't I think of doing that?" Wally muttered, looking guilty.

"I am the leader. I should've noticed the bomb. I should be the one hurt right now. I have failed you all as a leader." Aqualad stated, looking at everyone with a sorry expression. Batman inwardly sighed at the young teens, but couldn't help and appreciate their care for his protégé.

"Everyone could've done something different. But what's done is done. Robin will heal in time, and go back to disappearing without a trace, and popping up when you least expect him with a grin on his face. He'll probably be talking about one of his new words." The team smiled at the thought, and nodded in agreement. "I'll tell him your message when he is well and awake." And with that, Batman slipped away to the Batwing, soaring back to Gotham.

* * *

The Dark Knight now was Bruce Wayne, as he watched his adopted son sleeping peacefully. Alfred had taken care of his injuries, wrapping them and such. Robin, now Richard Grayson, was simply suffering from a fairly high fever. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the young boy's face as it shifted from peaceful to troubled.

"Wait... No... Mom! Dad! Don't go! It's not safe! NO!" Dick started thrashing around, a pained expression on his face. He sat down in a chair next to the boy's bed, hesitantly taking his good hand. "I need to stop them! I can save them!"

"Dick..." Bruce murmured sadly, running his hand through the teen's hair in an attempt to calm him.

"I... failed them. I...I let them die... I won't fail again! Don't... don't leave me, Bruce..." Dick whispered, causing Bruce's eyes to widen in surprise. He removed his hand from the boy's hair, while gently pulling the boy to his chest, careful not to hurt his ribs or hand.

"It's just a dream, Dick. Wake up. Open your eyes." Bruce murmured softly, and with a small gasp, the boy gradually began to relax in his arms.

"It's... It's my fault. I should've realized, and warned them. I failed them. Now I failed everyone." Bruce suddenly felt something wet on his chest. The boy in his arms started to slightly shake as sobs racked his feverish body. Richard pulled back, his somewhat dazed eyes looking into Bruce's. "Are you going to leave me now too? I-I won't...I...Y-you can't leave me too D-dad..." Bruce was taken aback. Dick had never called him 'dad' before. He supposed it was all from the fever, but still... "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dick cried repeatedly.

"I'm not going to leave you, Dick. Wouldn't dream of it." Bruce reassured the young boy. It was times like these that reminded the Dark Knight, underneath the mask was a normal young boy. A 13 year old boy who had watched his parents fall to their deaths at the age of 9. That young boy was crying in his arms, letting out bottled up feelings he had held for a long time. He let said boy cry until he felt the younger's body relax in his arms, his breathing deep and even. He ran his hand through Robin's ebony hair, watching his tense expression become peaceful. Bruce quietly stood up, planning on leaving, but taking a look at Richard's face, he decided against it. He... was simply to exhausted to move at the moment. The soft armchair Alfred had placed near the bed was quite comfortable. So, Batman was just too tired to get up. At least, that's what the Dark Knight told himself. He would never say he was actually worried about his young partner. Then again, he was Bruce Wayne right now. He supposed the millionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, was allowed to be worried about his adopted son.

_

* * *

_

_A few days later..._

Richard Grayson opened his eyes to see a large sky blue ceiling. _My bedroom isn't this big at Mount Justice... So I must be-_ Dick's eyes drifted to his door as it opened slowly.

"Master Richard? It's good to see you're awake, sir." Alfred said with a kind smile, quietly making his way to the shut curtains, pulling them back so a bit of sunlight streamed into the room. Dick squinted at the bright light, feeling disoriented and confused.

"Alfred? What am I doing..." Dick cut himself off as the events from a few days ago flashed in his mind. "Oh god! How long have I been out? What have I missed?" Richard shot out of bed, as Alfred was advising him to stay in bed.

"The team! Are they okay! Is everyone-" Dick suddenly winced as his side started to throb, and made a move to hold it with his hand, when it started to burn from the movement. He felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him as his knees buckled, causing him to sink to the floor with a groan.

"Master Dick!" Alfred was about to run and catch the young boy himself, but Bruce who had suddenly appeared in the room, beat him to it. _Leave it to Batman to appear out of nowhere, just in time_. Alfred thought with a knowing smile, as he slipped out of the room.

"Dick. Are you alright?" Bruce had his hands underneath the boy's arms, making sure not to touch his ribs or hand. Dick looked up with him with a sheepish expression, his baby blue eyes looking tired.

"Y-yeah... sorry. Freaking out and moving so fast probably wasn't the best idea." He murmured, a yawn escaping his mouth after.

"Alright. Back to bed. Get some more rest." Bruce gently picked the boy up by his armpits, placing him onto his bed. He pulled the covers over the teen's slightly shivering body. He gave Dick some pain medication to take, smiling as he watched the boy's eyelids start to droop. He started to leave, when a hand suddenly caught onto his own.

"Can... can you stay with me, Bruce? J-just until I fall asleep... I promise it won't take too long..." Bruce let out a soft chuckle at his protégé's sudden shyness. Bruce went over and sat in the same armchair he had sat in before, observing the tired boy in front of him.

"Do you remember anything about the last few days, Richard?" Bruce asked, a bit curious.

"I remember... the nightmares... the nightmares..." Dick whispered softly, fear lacing his tone, a nervous expression on his face.

"It wasn't your fault. None of it was." Bruce stated. Baby blue eyes snapped up, wide with shock.

"H-how..."

"You mumbled in your sleep a bit." Richard's expression went from surprised, to mild embarrassment, to guilty. He clenched his good hand into a fist, refusing to meet Bruce's identical blue eyes.

"It is my fault. I should've told them. I saw Zucco playing with the ropes, but he was dressed as one of the crew. I thought... I just thought he was new... I should've known! It's my fault they're dead. And the team, god, how did I not realize there was a bomb sooner? What kind of hero am I?" Robin let out a dark chuckle. "Heroes don't make mistakes."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Dick."

"Batman doesn't."

"He did. And he still does, though it's _very _rare. When he, rather, I, was first starting out as Batman, I failed to save the life of someone Icared about deeply."*

Dick's baby blue eyes widened in surprise at the confession. He hadn't known about that. He decided not to pry, as he was feeling tired again. A yawn escaped him, and Bruce ran a hand through the teen's hair.

"All right. Now sleep, Richard. I must say, the past few days have been pretty... _whelming."_ Bruce smiled at his son, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Best. Word. Ever. I told you it would catch on." Dick chuckled, as he started to drift off to sleep, his hand still in Bruce's comforting one.

"Thanks for being here. I... I love you, dad."

Bruce smiled, gently giving his son's good hand a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too, son."

* * *

**It's kind of fluffy at the end, huh? Did the father/son moment make anyone else smile? :) I did while writing it. Lol. Also, when Bats was talking to the team, should he have been a little colder? I think I might've made him too nice, since he like, comforted them.. But anyway, I hope you all liked it! **


End file.
